


How to shup you up

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: First Kiss, Love/Hate, M/M, Making Out, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 21:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22033348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: After an unfortunate accident, Hubert and Felix are forced to share a room, and of course neither of them is happy about it.If only there was a way to shut the other's annoying mouth...
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	How to shup you up

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on tumblr [@bi-naesala](https://bi-naesala.tumblr.com) and on twitter [@vault_emblem](https://twitter.com/vault_emblem)

This isn't a pleasant situation, not at all, and yet there is nothing Hubert can do about it.

They said it's a good way to make acquaintances even with people from the other houses, but for him it’s just a bother.

What happened, exactly? Well, some fool has flooded some of the students' rooms and in the meantime that the staff is working on solving this problem, they've decided to make the others share their rooms so that nobody's forced to stay outside.

It's hard for Hubert to believe that the Monastery lacks additional rooms, but there is little he can do to change things.

What he can do, however, is find the culprit and... teach them a lesson. He nurtures a few suspicions towards Claude, but he doubts he'd do something like this so overtly; no, he's more subtle than that, even if he likes to play dumb.

It's more likely that it was all an accident and the culprit is too afraid of punishment to speak up, which would close the circle on a few people...

His thoughts are interrupted by the sound of the door slamming open, and Felix Hugo Fraldarius steps inside, looking in a sourer mood than usual.

Thinking about it, Hubert got pretty lucky with his temporary roommate: they may butt heads quite often, but Felix isn't noisy, doesn't bother making friends with him and respects his privacy. He still is pretty annoying and the two often snap at each other, but by now Hubert's gotten used to it; actually he finds it immensely amusing, definitely more than bickering with the likes of Ferdinand, because Felix doesn't pull his punches: he doesn't bother being polite and his insults have a sharpness in them that Hubert can only assume is the results of years of practice – and with the company Felix keeps, he wouldn't be surprised about it.

It still bothers him that he cannot go doing his bidding as he pleases, because even if Felix minds his own business he'd be suspicious if he spends too much time outside.

It's also refreshing being in company of somebody who isn't afraid of him. Not that he doesn't enjoy his reputation as a creature of the night – oh, the stories he's heard about himself – but Felix never shows not even a hint of fear in his presence – he finds him more annoying that scary, he said once.

They nod at each other and that’s about the most interaction they're going to have that day... If only Hubert wasn't working on some chemicals he wants to test later.

Felix sniffs the air around in fact and makes a face.

\- How many times did I tell you not to do this shit in here?! -.

And here we go.

\- Last time I checked, this is _my_ room, and you are just a momentary guest. You can’t tell me what I should and shouldn’t be doing in here -, Hubert comments, not even raising his head from the vial of poison he was testing. He won’t give him not even the satisfaction of seeing how he frowns at his antics.

\- Careful or that ego of yours is going to bite you in the ass one day or another -.

Hubert huffs at the other’s crassness, but by now he’s gotten used to it. It sure would do Felix well to refine his tongue, or else someone less charitable than Hubert will cut it. Not that he’d be so averse to doing it himself, but that would be too much effort now and he has better things to worry about.

Still, he should really find a way to shut him up, or else he’ll go crazy.

This thought echoes louder in his mind as Felix steps closer, peering over his shoulder to see what he’s doing. He usually isn’t one for such curiosity – and this is why Hubert doesn’t mind entirely the fact that they’re roommates – but today things seem different.

\- What? You have nothing better to do than to stare at me? If you’re that desperate for some idleness I suggest you take a walk -.

\- Do you ever shut up? By the Goddess, you’re so annoying -.

Hubert can’t help but to smirk at those words, and he decides that, since he clearly won’t be able to concentrate on his work anymore, he might as well have some fun.

He gets up and turns towards Felix, using his superior height to tower over him. Most people would cower in fear if they even just caught a glimpse of the menacing expression he’s wearing right now, but not Felix, who doesn’t bat an eyelash at this display.

\- And I suppose you’d manage to “shut me up”, as you were saying? -, he challenges, curious to see what will the other say.

What could Felix do, anyway? Even if he wanted to tussle, Hubert’s ready. As a skillful tactician, he has already anticipated his moves and he knows how to counterattack…

Expect that Felix does manage to surprise him.

\- I’ll show you shutting up -, is what Hubert hears, but he doesn’t have the time to do anything about it, even laughing at the ridiculousness of Felix believing that he can outsmart him, because he’s grabbed by the neck by two strong hands and pulled down, until Felix’s lips crash against his.

To say that Hubert is aghast would be too little. His entire body jerks from the surprise, and Hubert can feel his hand losing hold of the vial he was still keeping, but he doesn’t even register the sound of the glass shattering on the ground; his mind is completely taken by that kiss, if we want to call it that: it’s more like a fight, with Felix that tries to push while Hubert, who still has to recover from the shock, tries to push back.

It’s like a hurricane, a tornado, an earthquake. It’s strong and tumultuous and… and Hubert’s loving every second of it.

He won’t let himself be outdone though, not at all.

In retrospect, he really should’ve pulled away, but he really didn’t want to break the kiss even as he pushed Felix towards the bed.

The result? They both tumble on the mattress in a rather ungraceful way, but Hubert still manages to land on top of the other, and he doesn’t miss the gasp that escapes Felix’s lips. _Victory._

Then Felix bites his lip and it’s his turn to gasp, then he turns them over, and all Hubert can feel is the way Felix presses against him, the way his teeth bite down on his throat, the way he keeps him pinned by wrists.

No, it isn’t over yet…

They have no idea about how much time passes, but they’re finally too tired to keep going.

They put some distance between them again, staring at the ceiling as they regain their breaths, eyes wide at what has just happened.

The worst of it all is that, even though it’s hard for them to admit it, _they liked it_. The press of another body against them, their aggressive movements, everything about it has been a perfect mess.

They look at each other and at the disheveled appearance, as if they’ve been doing something… different from simply violently kissing each other. Felix’s hair is almost entirely out of his usual bun, and even Hubert’s is all out of place, as well as both their clothes.

If anyone was to walk in just now… no, they don’t want to think about it, and especially not about the myriad of rumors that would spread through the entire monastery.

\- See? I shut you up -.

Felix’s voice is coarse, rough, and despite his words Hubert cannot help but to chuckle. It’s like all his anger has dissipated in that act, or more realistically, he’s too tired to get annoyed at the other.

In the end, Felix is right: he _did_ manage to shut him up. There’s one more additional factor however: this is an effective way to shut the other up as well.

\- You weren’t that talkative either -, he replies in fact, knowing that, with this, Felix won’t be able to consider this a complete victory.

\- You’re insufferable -.

\- Look who’s talking -.

\- … -.

\- … -.

\- Wanna do this again? -.

\- _Yes_ -.


End file.
